The New Beggining!
by Takuto100
Summary: After pain when they were teenagers,Naruto & his classmates have come to being Adults, eduring tough challenges as they try to become a Jounin. All of them! So what lies ahead? Tragedy, success or death?... Pairings come in later in the story! R&R Please
1. Naruto's ready!

NOTE- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1

**The New Beginning!**AllNaruto's classmate's age: 18

It was mute in the Great Hidden Leaf Village. The Moon was shining brightly towards Konoha. The streets were empty, apart from the Night guard members, who were busy to patrolling the every corner of the Leaf. Everything was fine. It was 12:00 am. Most of the exhausted people of Konoha were asleep, but one special boy lay awake. His name was Uzumaki Naruto! He was extremely busy packing up for what he needed on his 5 Week Jounin adventure, also sure the rest of his classmates were doing. Or they could all simply get rest and recover and gain energy and Chakra. Naruto was at a halt to what to pack up.

" Hmmm, what to pack and take with me for the big day tomorrow?" the blonde haired boy questioned himself 3 times now. " Should I call Kiba at this time of night? Yeah!" he talked to himself.

Naruto jumped out of his warm bed and grabbed the phone and punched in Kiba's phone number. He waited and heard the ring for about 20 times. The moment Kiba picked up the phone, Naruto shouted "Yo dog-man, how you doing?"

Kiba snapped back at him "What the hell are you doing? Phoning me at this time in the Morning. What is it? It's 12:10 AM! I'm getting some rest for our new Jounin school tomorrow, as all the Normal people are doing, now quickly what do you want?" Kiba questioned Naruto.

Naruto shouted back at him "OK, OK, just tell me what are you taking with you tomorrow?"

Kiba replied "Well, let me think" Kiba said in a rather unusual sarcastic way. " Akamaru, Kunai knives and some exploding fire tags!" Kiba exclaimed back at Naruto.

The Uzumaki then taunted, " you know, you have no wits!" then laughed into the phone.

Kiba had enough and shouted "what the Hell would YOU know about WITS!" Then he hung up the phone quickly before Naruto could squeeze in another question into the phone.

Naruto finally stopped packing, then thought. He then opened his bag and unpacked the non-essentials like the extra ramen flavor boost up (he packed that just incase he got very hungry!) and extra bowls. He said to himself " He's right, I do need all the glimpse of sleep I can possibly get!" so he put his whole bag down and covered himself in his warm bed, turned his bright lamp off and tried to doze off ready for the big day and thinking about it.

Suddenly, Yondaime entered Naruto's room. He then asked, " How's my little demon coming along? Well, ready for the big day tomorrow son?"

Naruto looked up at Yondaime's excited face and answered " Yeah….well, kind of! It's not going to be as easy as eating ramen now is it? He replied quickly.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be routing for you every step of the way, but if you fail, you'll disgrace the Uzumaki Clan! So don't even think about giving up, just do the best you can though." Yondaime comforted Naruto.

" OK, OK, just don't put any pressure on me OK? Anyway dad, why didn't you admit you're my father earlier, 17 years I didn't know, 17 whole long years living with utter pain and loneliness! And to top it all of, I thought you were dead" Naruto howled at Yondaime.

" I told you already, I had to find the perfect time to tell and explain to you, so you wouldn't get angry at me! Anyway, close your eyes and dream about something like Ramen, to get you in the mood for tomorrow!" Yondaime then went and closed the door.

Naruto thought tomorrow would be hard. Getting sorted into new different teams of 3, and saying goodbye to the Leaf Village and heading off to the Sound Village first of all would already be a though challenge……….


	2. The New Arrival!

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS!

Chapter 2

First Morning!

The Sun was a beach ball in the sky. It was blazing hot as always in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto's Ramen pictured alarm broke into a loud sound that forced Naruto onto the floor he then realized today was the day he began his Jounin adventure. He quickly took off his pajamas and put on his all new black school clothes. His just took a deep, zoomed out his room, brushed his teeth, took a shower and ran down to the Kitchen where his father, Yondaime was eating a toast while reading the newspaper.

" Good morning Naruto, guess what? You and your classmates are even mentioned in the newspaper that you're going to start your Jounin adventure today!" Yondaime tried to cheer Naruto up.

" Really?" Naruto looked at the newspaper and then at the time and then realized he was running late. He snatched a toast of a plate and said his goodbyes to Yondaime.

For some odd reason, Naruto jumped up and shouted, " The game has started!" And most of the people stared at him.

While Naruto was jumping from roof to roof he saw the gigantic building and rushed over there.

The Jounins let him in the building where he saw all his classmates. – _Heh_-- he said in his mind, --_Just like old times_--

He saw everyone in one line facing Hokage Tsunade. Shikamaru saw him and chuckled a little. Naruto then got in the line next to Aburame Shino.

" Welcome all contestants! You are ALL going to go through a tough training to become a Jounin. Please if you don't think you can handle it, step forward now!"

No one budged.

" That's what I like to see. Now if you have read the instructions and rules properly, if says we have to sort you into new teams of three! OK, here we go!"

"Team 1- Nara Shikamaru. Yamanaka Ino, Kankuro!

Team 2- Akimichi Chouji. Inuzuka Kiba. Hyuuga Hinata!

Team 3- Aburame Shino. Hyuuga Neji. Ten Ten!

Team 4- Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. Rock Lee!

Team 5- Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara. Temari!"

-- _Shit! Sakura is on the same team as that fool Sasuke! No_! —Naruto thought.

" Uh, Hokage Tsunade! You forgot…" Hinata said BOLDLY! Naruto was surprised at Hinata, she used to be a shy girl! He didn't see his classmates for 3-4 years because he moved away for a while with Yondaime for extra hard training!

" Oh yes, we have a New Uchiha in this school…" Tsunade said. "What!" Sasuke shouted then he ran up to Tsunade and put his hands on her shoulder and asked " Who is it? If it's my brother, I'll kill him, is it some one else?" Sauske was very concerned!

" Relax Uchiha Sasuke, she's Uchiha Urame!" Tsunade said. Sasuke's eyed widened. All eyes of the class were on him!

Hatake Kakashi came in putting his hand over Uchiha Urame. Naruto was happy to see his old Sensei again.

"The only problem, is that we need to squeeze her in a team, let's see now, how about yours, Uzumaki Naruto?" Tsunade said. " Bare in mind that, when you get her, you have 4 people in your team, therefore, no sensei for your team"…………

Kakashi chuckled a bit and then looked at the sorted teams.

" But I-" Naruto tried to say something but that red haired boy interrupted him. " Leave it, Uzumaki…" Gaara said in the usual way he says things. Like it's none of his concern…


	3. The Teams are set, and all off!

Another disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Chapter 3

NOTE: Uchiha Urame has black hair up to her elbows, she has dark blue eyes. She also has the Sharingan. Her weapons are Kunai knives, Smoke bombs and Windmills.

**The Teams are all off!**

" OK then, you're all allowed to go out for 30 minutes and have chats with your team mates and off you go to different Villages!" Hokage Tsunade said to the class.

Everyone went outside and Sasuke quickly burst out and started asking Urame questions and introducing himself to her.

"Urame, I am Uchiha Sasuke."

Urame replied, " So… are we related?"

"Yes… Do you know our brother Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yes Sasuke" she replied. " I've heard he was an ANBU member at a very young age! He's a famous person!"

"Yes, yes, he's the one who killed all Uchiha's apart from me, you and out other brother, Obito…I think." Sasuke said. " Anyway, where were you for the past 18 years? I've never seen you all my life!" Sasuke said

" Let's just say, I was…troubled and I had something to do…" She then hugged Sasuke so tight that Naruto actually felt sorry for Urame! – _Great,_ _Another Uchiha to put up with, is she a show off as well? —_ Naruto wondered to himself. He caught a glimpse of Sakura and ran up to talk to her.

He went behind her and tapped her on the shoulder." Did you miss me Sakura-Chan?" he asked.

Sakura turned around and was shocked to see Naruto again " Naruto! How are you doing! I haven't seen you in years now, how are you coping all by yourself?"

" Nah, nah Sakura, I have met my long lost father, past Hokage Yondaime!" Naruto explained.

" Ha! You're joking aren't you? He was dead 18 years ago, when he sealed the nine tailed demon fox inside your body! And now you find him? Please…" She then looked at Naruto straight in the eye and realized the happiness she'd never seen inside his sad eyes before. She couldn't believe it...he was telling the truth!

" You're…you're not lying…" Sakura gasped.

"So, you do believe me!" Naruto said cheekily, and then said " Thanks Sakura…" then the blue eyed, blonde haired boy went off to talk with someone else.

Sakura looked at him while he was walking away…--_Naruto…_-- She thought.

Inner Sakura woke her up with a loud shout, --_common, there's Sasuke, lets talk to him before that Ino-Pig gets over to him first!--_ Over the years, Sakura and Ino really bonded together, becoming as good friends as they were when they were 6 years old ( But they still insult each other as a joke!).

"So Gaara, did your personality change? Or are you the same…" Naruto asked him.

Gaara was putting his back against the tree and replied, " What? I havn't changed a bit. Now go away. I've just learned how to control myself and be a little bit more social, but that doesn't mean I'm weak, OK?Gaara said.

Naruto was surprised, he actually gave a real answer! And in the most detail that Naruto has ever heard come out his mouth! And Naruto could still see the tattoo he had on his forehead.

The siren went off, which meant that it was time to go off on their journey. Sasuke's team were taught by Kakashi, Neji's team were taught by Jiraiya (Yes, he was there, and he fell in love with Tsunade 2 years ago and got married!), Kiba's team were taught by Asuma, Shikamaru's team were taught by Kurenai, and Naruto's team didn't have a sensei, instead they got an extra person, Uchiha Urame.

Tsunade declared that the Jounin adventure had begun. Every team was going off to different villages and were supposed to return in 5 weeks, if they don't, they fail.

Naruto and his teamhad to startby them heading off to Hidden Sound Village first.

So off they went, Naruto, Gaara, Urame and Temari.

They all walked past lots of greenery, rocks and insects while it was blazing hot.

One bug approached Naruto." I bet this is Shino's bug spying on us!" Naruto said as he stepped on a bug. Temari said, " Leave it alone, Naruto! If you don't want it getting close to you, I'll blow them away!"

Naruto just scowled at Temari.

" So let me get this straight" Urame said. She pointed to Temari, "You're Temari". She pointed to Gaara " You're Gaara" Lastly she pointed at Naruto "and you're Uzumaki"

Naruto corrected "who told you that? That's my LAST name, my name is Naruto! But you must still remember it, because one day, I'm going to become Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Temari laughed and Naruto knew it was her who gave Urame that stupid and childish idea.

" Sorry Naruto" Urame said in a soft way.

" It's OK Urame" Naruto comforted and he felt sorry for her in a way.

" OK, stop the talking, we need to get to the Sound before 6:00pm, at least!" Gaara explained.

" What, so you mean we have to walk for 7 hours!" Naruto exclaimed.

Temari said " Yes Naruto, now be quiet!"

"As I said, there's no time for chit-chat people, we have a battle on our hands for now…" Gaara said. Gaara let out a smile. Not a good one...one which involved deaths...

" Oh boy, he's started, stop lyin-!" Naruto said then realized Gaara wasn't just itaching for a fight.

Three mist Ninja's were standing and trying to block Naruto's team's path." Heh, bring it on, mist Ninja!" Gaara said. His eyes widend at the thought of blood being spread ontheir footsteps. Then he folded his arms and Naruto came into fighting position. Urame and Temari jumped up into the trees, just incase Naruto and Gaara would need backup, but Temari doubted it highly " Urame, you never want to fight Gaara, or Naruto for that matter, they have power beyond imagination when they are really angry! Watch how they both treat these 3 mist Ninja's, and this is just for fun to Gaara….he can kill all 3 of them instantly if he wants...which I'm sure he does...!"

**End of Chapter 3!**

OK guys, please let me know what you think, I'm quite desperate for review now lol.You like it? Please read and review for me; I'd love to hear from ALL OF YOU! Thanks!

R&R!!!


	4. Shikamaru's gone, Kankuro comes!

Chapter 4.

Shikamaru's gone! Kunkuro comes!

30 minutes since the teams began their Jounin adventure. Shikamaru's team had left technically 1.5 seconds before the rest. The cloud started to form up. It was going to rain soon.

" Shikamaru, take your hands out of your pockets and take out a kunai knife, you'll never know what could suddenly lash out of you!" Their Sensei, Kurenai said to Shikamaru.

" That just troublesome, why would any one want to atta-" Shikamaru had a chill down his spine when Kankuro launched out his puppet to scare Shikamaru by putting his puppet's wooden hand on his shoulder. Shikamaru quickly turned around and stabbed a kunai knife in the puppets hand.

" Heh, relax chicken boy, it's only me!" Kunkuro teased. He then let out a laugh.

Yamanaka Ino went up to Shikamaru and told him:

" Gosh, you're such a chicken!" Ino said sarcastically and let out a little laugh.

" I'm not going to die when I have come this far in my life, I'll become a Jounin and retire or something. All these exams have been nothing but troublesome!" Shikamaru told Ino.

Ino smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Ino and Shikamaru were going out since they were 16 years of age. Their relationship was that long! She then moved closer to him and held his hand. They were walking along together when Shikamaru noticed raindrops falling from the sky.

((18:00, Shikamaru's team had reached the Hidden Mist Village)).

It was quiet. Too quiet. Shikamaru sensed something dodgy about this place. Ino just kept straightening her hair. Kunkuro was yawning all the way.

" Stay close Ninja's!" Kurenai warned.

The trees rultled, suddenly 5 Mist Ninja's jumped from 3 very tall trees. Kurenai was not responsible for any person's death. All she had to do was monitor weather they were cheating or not. Which is also what other teachers were doing as well. She vanished with a poof of smoke.

Shikamaru ran up in front of Ino to protect her. Even the Sand Ninja had guarded them. They all ran up and yelled:

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Shikamaru was surprised! They ALL managed to produce great clones and not only that, there were about 5,000 of all of them together!

" Damn! I can't use my Kage Mane no jutsu! Since there is not sun! It's all covered with cloud, therefore, no shadows for me! What troublesome luck!" Shikamaru whispered to both his team mates.

The 5 out of 5000 people shouted out:

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Then ran off and hid.

" Damn!" Ino said. " This is a highly effective cover technique! Blankets an area in very thick, confusing the senses of the enemy!" Ino explained.

About 3000 clones attacked at all the same time! They were charging straight at them!

Ino made some hand seals and yelled:

"Kai!" (The dispel technique that's supposed to get rid of any illusionary techniques!)

" Nice try little lady, but such a great technique like the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu cannot be easily Dispelled! Hah!" Then all of them chuckled.

" Damn you!" Kunkuro said. " Shikamaru, you can't produce any shadows and you Ino cannot use any other Jutsu!"

They were so close to attack and while Kunkuro was too busy talking, they ran past him. They gave him on big hell of a punch on his jaw! They ran up to Shikamaru and said:

"Suirou no Jutsu!" behind his back. The ninja put his hand next to Shikamaru and soon, Shikamaru was trapped in the blue sphere, filling up with water every second! Then Shikamaru would drown!

"We have just trapped him in this sphere shape, and it will rise up with water soon, so he'll die!" ninja 4 said

We'll make you a deal, either you can get your friend back by giving your self up, or we'll just take him and die. So now what's your choice?" They said. All of them putting Kankuro's hands behind his back while Kankuro's mouth was bleeding, and Ino's behind hers so they both can't try anything dodgy or sneaky.

" OK! Ino said, I'll save him, take me instead!" Ino offered.

You could see Shikamaru's face going red with anger and just about making out what he said. But Ino knew, they were together for 2 years. He was saying:

**"** **No Ino, You Crazy girl! Stop that, I don't mind if I die, as long as I save You! Ino, Leave me alone! Run away!"** Shikamaru tried to shouted out.

The mist ninja chuckled out loudly, to add to the terrible atmosphere. Kunkuro said:

" Just leave it Ino! Shikamaru's gone…he's going to die…"

Ino didn't give up and couldn't believe what Kankuro had just said. " How the hell could you say that? I won't let him die!" Ino shouted at him.

" Wait Ino, let me finish my sentence! He's going to die…unless I don't offer myself."

" Oh no! Just let me offe-" Ino was then interrupted.

" Just let me go, we are wasting time arguing! Mist ninja, I have agreed to go into your bubble of rising water!" Kankuro's head dropped down.

The mist ninja let Shikamaru go and then Shikamaru took so many breaths. They suddenly said:

" Hey, take of his bandaged thing off his back, incase he tries something sneaky! Oh yeah and put a fire explosion tag on it for 1 minute!" ninja 1 said.

" Yeah, your right, tried to fool us eh!" ninja 2 said. He did as he was told. All the shadow clones disappeared.

" No…Kankuro…!" Shikamaru told him while he was still spitting out water out of his mouth.

They tied up Shikamaru and Ino's hand roughly now and told them:

" Now watch your friend die!" ninja 5 said.

They took Kankuro inside and then the water started to rise up…

**End of Chapter 4!**

Was Kankuro going to die? How did Gaara and Naruto tag team against the 3 ninjas at the beginning? All will be revealed in Chapter 5 coming up soon, Read and Review please guys!

Well guys how did you like that? I'll post in Chapter 5 in two days or so but please, I need some more reviews! Thanks! R&R!


	5. Demon Power!

Chapter 5 

**Demon Power!**

Naruto's Team:

The 3 mist ninja facing Naruto and Gaara were looking very confident. The first one jumped up and chucked a Windmill aiming straight at Gaara's face. Gaara was folding his arms, as if nothing was going on.

" You think you can beat me with weapons?" Gaara told him as the windmill was speeding up. It came for him but Gaara just moved his face out of the way. He looked at them and suddenly, there was only 1 standing there, the second one was just descending from the air, so where was the third?

His appeared behind Gaara with a kunai knife right next to his face.

" You won't do it…you can't kill me" Gaara told him.

" Look at this advantage little boy." While his knife was now touching Gaara's face.

Naruto laughed and ran up to the ninja unprotected by his friends and took out a kunai knife. The ninja looked at it.

" So…you are easily distracted!" Naruto only got out the knife to make him look at it and then Naruto gave him a punch on the face. Blood spurted out of his mouth.

Urame was looking at him.

" They…they are…so strong!" Urame told Temari.

The ninja next to Gaara then took out a second kunai knife and then was literally 2 seconds away from stabbing him.

Their friend got down from the air and told him:

" Do it!"

Urame was scared and shouted " GAARA! MOVE!" but it was too late…Gaara was stabbed in the face…

Naruto turned around and looked at him…he was shocked. The other 2 ninjas were right behind him.

Gaara fell to the floor. Naruto was staring at him, Urame was putting her hand to her mouth in shock and Temari was as calm as ever.

" Urame… you don't know the sand tricks…" Temari whispered in her ear.

" So he's not-" Urame asked.

"Nope" Temari said.

Gaara's body was beginning to turn into sand, until there was nothing there. The ninja was full of fear.

" Man for someone who's claiming to be a great ninja, your rubbish!" Gaara was behind him and then took some sand and used some chakra to control it and crushed the ninja's bones.

"Now witness this, Uchiha Urame!" and squeezed him so hard he actually bursted out but blood didn't fling everywhere, it stayed in the triangle of sand.

The other 2 ninjas were staring in shock. Naruto used this as an advantage. He turned around and chucked the second mist ninja to Gaara and then…

" I like to kill the hard and painful way…especially is they hurt my friends…" Gaara said and then controlled his sand to take of fire tags than the mist ninja had planted on Urame and Temari's back just before he tried to approached Gaara behind his back and then told the first one to. Gaara then disintegrated them.

The second mist ninja's had sand through his belly. Yes.

Naruto turned around and said:

" Hey! No fair you killed two! I want to kill one!"

Gaara pointed to the third ninja, running away but still see-able. He was quite a far distance.

" That little…" Naruto then shouted out

" Kage bunshin No Justsu!" And then one climbed on top of each of one another's shoulders until they were high and the real Naruto got out a kunai knife and spotted the third ninja jumping away. How foolish. Jumping. In Naruto sight. He then aimed at where he was going to end up and chucked it at him. 10 seconds you heard the ninja's screaming.

Naruto and Gaara let out a mini laugh. " Amateurs." They both said. Urame and Temari jumped down and Urame without knowing what she was doing, went and gave Naruto a big hug. Naruto was paralyzed. An Uchiha…Sasuke's sister was hugging him. They had the same blood and yet she felt something for him. In only 2 hours, he liked the Uchiha as well…Gaara was then looking at Temari and then he looked down at the floor…actually giving out one or two blushes.

--What the hell am I doing? I am Gaara of the dessert, I can't be loved! I am the boy with the demon! But if Naruto has a demon…why does he have feelings for Urame…!—

Meanwhile:

Shikamaru's team

" Ino…I can't move my hands, they tied us together so hard!" Shikamaru told her.

" Shikamaru…Kankuro's…going to die!" She said, while a little drop of tear was forming.

" Don't you know his trick? His bandaged thing on his back…he's going to escape from there!" Shikamaru told her.

" Shikamaru, darling if you haven't noticed, they put a fire tag on it!" Ino told him…water was rising up for Kankuro.

" Ah, but here's where YOU come in, use your Shintenshin No Jutsu on the ninja!" Shikamaru told her.

" Heh, you're right." Ino told him. The ninja behind them took Shikamaru by his hair and pulled him up.

" Shut up little boy!" the mist ninja said.

" Shintenshin No Jutsu!" Ino whispered. And she gold into the mind of the ninja. She controlled him to take of the fire tag and insult the ninja's real team-mates so they could come here and then to top it off, Ino told them that she's going to betray them, so they could come after her and kill her. Well, the ninja technically. They ran after the ninja and was 1 second away from dying.

Ino exited the ninja's body and into her own and then they quickly killed him. Kankuro was turning into sand in the meanwhile…and he escaped from the body bandaged. So in the sphere, there was sand floating around, Kankuro untied the ropes off Shikamaru and Ino's hands. To top it all of, the sun was here. So to get rid of the remaining ninjas, they would have to kill them.

Kurenai watched in amusement.

There were only 4 more ninjas left. Shikamaru shouted:

" Kage Mane No Jutsu!" And took control over three of them with his shadow ability, he walked to a cliff, but obviously, they were standing off of it, but they were still attached to Shikamaru's shadow. He let his shadow return to normal, and then all three ninja fell off and were about to die.

" It's a ninja eat ninja world here, and I am going to be the best ninja eater…" he then let out a laugh. " Huh, I'm knackered Ino honey, this is so troublesome, I don't want to kill people, but I have to, so we can get the Scroll from each different Village, and we should start now! What about you Kankuro?" He turned around to see Kankuro's puppet squeezing the last ninja to death.

" Nah, I ain't bored, I'm in the killing zone!" he then gave out a laugh. The last ninja got squeezed to death.

" Well done Team!" Kurenai said.

" OK, Can we take a rest from all of these troublesome things we are doing?" Shikamaru said.

As Kankuro was picking up his puppet and bandaging it up he said:

" Yeah!" He then thought to himself -- I wonder how you two are getting along with the Uchiha and the Uzumaki—

" Shikamaru, we ALL have to do this from Aburame to Uzumaki!" she then gave him a long kiss on the lips and off they went to take a rest.

**End of Chapter 5!**

* * *

Well guys how did you like that? Next time, we see how Hyuuga Neji's team is getting along. Please post in your Reviews for this Chapter! I hope I get good ones, THANKS! **R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Neji's twisted with love!

Chapter 6.

**Neji's twisted!**

"Humph we've been walking for hours!" Neji told his sensei, Jiraiya.

" What? For a person that's a Hyugga you sure don't act like one!" Jiraiya said then laughed.

" Neji- Kun, want a sandwich? We have been walking for 6 hours and you didn't eat anything!" Ten Ten said while she got it out.

" Ten Ten, I'm not hungry." Neji told her.

" Ten Ten, I'd like a sandwich…" Shino told her.

" Here Shino" Ten Ten handed him the sandwich.

" Oh that's great, you don't offer you're sensei a sandwich?" Jiraiya told Ten Ten.

" Sorry sensei, I was about to ask you." Ten Ten told him.

" It's OK, we are here! In the Hidden Snow Village!" Jiraiya told his team mates.

Boys were playing football as soon as they entered. One of them accidentally kicked the ball on Neji's belly.

" Arghhhh!" Neji shouted and then fell to the ground holding his belly. He really was in pain.

" Neji…are you OK?" Ten Ten ran up to him and held his belly with him.

" Are you sure you can move Hyugga?" Aburame Shino was helping him up.

The boys were staring at Neji in bewilderment. Neji's belly was so weak due to an incident with an arrow to be slashed in his belly and out of his back. He was lucky to live when he was facing the sound ninjas when he was 13 years old. Hokage Tsunade healed Neji from the death penalty he could have suffered, his pain only lasts for about 10 seconds and then it returns back to normal. The ninja was spider-like and had an amazing arrow, with 120 accuracy shot, and unfortunately, Neji got hit with it. Although Kindoumaru (The spider like creature) had a master called Orochimaru, he escaped and was never seen again. He could return back one day. Who knows?…

" Yeah…I'm fine…just…let's keep going!" Neji said. Jiraiya looked at him and said:

" Come on Hyugga, you're the famous one, don't die on us, we need to get the Snow scroll hidden here in this Village.

Ten Ten looked at Neji and then she started to cry quietly…she was the last person in the line.

Jiraiya was looking around and he saw some Hot springs with ladies in it and he dragged the Bug lover with him.

Neji heard something behind him. It was Ten Ten crying.

" Ten Ten! What's wrong, are you OK?" Neji said. He went up to her and held her hands.

" Neji…I don't know how to say this…" Ten Ten said to Neji.

Neji's heart had softened at the sight of his closest team mate crying.

" If you don't know how to say it…show it…" Neji said, not having a clue what she was on about. He wasn't into love.

" OK, but please don't be angry with me…" Ten Ten said and then she was coming to her real senses. –_What am I doing? I am just a girl…with no last name…he comes from the Hyugga clan! He deserves better than me!—_Ten Ten thought to herself.

" Ten Ten…" Neji's white eyes were locked on her. He knew what she wanted to say to him. That she loved him. He unbelievably felt the same way about her aswell. He bent down, put her chin up and kissed her on her lips.

"Neji…" Ten Ten said after that kiss she had been waiting for since she first saw his shiny white eyes in the beginning. She was smiling the best smile Neji had ever seen her produce. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same thing to her.

" Neji…I've always liked you…loved you…I didn't know you felt the same way about me!" She told him.

" I didn't…" Neji told her.

Ten Ten's heart stopped with what he had just said.

" I felt even more for you Ten Ten…"Neji said and laughed and again kissed her on the lips.

Shino and Jiraiya came back from female watching and saw them kissing.

" Heh…that Hyugga found his love finally. Jiraiya sensei…When I want to look at females, I'll let you know, just DON'T drag me in your ways!" Shino told him.

" Shhh, I'm trying to-" Jiraiya stopped in his tracks of finishing his speech when two Snow ninja attacked him and pushed him out of the way. They grabbed Shino and he shouted:

" Neji! Ten Ten! Come quick!"

Neji stopped kissing Ten Ten and ran to Shino's rescue. He activated his Byakugan and was in a fighting position.

The second ninja took Ten Ten's arms and pulled it up. Poor Ten Ten was screaming. Neji took out two kunai knives and aim behind him, but he didn't look at him, he was pretending to aim at the ninja of Shino. So the kunai knife ran and hit Ten Ten's rope and she was free to move.

Ten Ten got out a scroll and activated it and so many weapons lashed out at the Snow ninja.

Neji ran up to the second and looked at his breaking point and then he got him. The ninja fell down to the ground and Neji untied Shino. Jiraiya was watching them. Ten Ten killed her snow ninja. They were not a threat. They were amateurs compared to Neji's team.

" Well done team" Jiraiya told them.

The rest of the way, Neji was holding Ten Ten's hand. Now heading to get the Snow scroll somewhere located.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6!**

Well I got that one finished! Wohoo! Neji kissed Ten Ten! Well guys, as usual I'll post in Sasuke, Sakura and Lee's team's adventure when I get the reviews! Thanks! R&R!


	7. Sasuke!

OMH! I am like soooooo soooooo sooooooo sorry I haven't written for months! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, thank you for all the reviews posted.

Disclaimer-I don't own any Naruto characters (Apart from my OC, Urame & The three enemies that lie ahead !)

It was time to go to the sand village. The circular sphere shone out to the world.

Sakura was beside Sasuke. Every 10 seconds, shifting her eyes onto him. He was refreshed in a way. But she thought he was still good looking. He had a Big White top on. Also, not forgetting the main point, and Orochimaru sign. SignS! The dreaded cursed seal and the purple rope all of his pupils were wearing. Rock Lee in the middle, had the thought Sakura was looking at him. The poor guy was blushed on and on. He was wearing a teacher suit. Still wearing those orange leg-warmers packed with weights. Sakura was wearing a black top. White shorts and still had short hair.

She tried to start a subject….her brain could only think of Sasuke's horrible past.

She blurted out "So umm, Sasuke….how have you been….after coming back from Orochimaru 2 months ago….." She blushed again.

"Never mind….." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi was finally on volume 56 of the famous book from the famous Sanin, Jiraiya. He was too sucked in for him to listen to the conversation among the Jounin dreamers.

Rock Lee had enough and said "It's….ummm a hot day today huh?"

Sasuke looked at him puzzled.

Sakura replied normally "yeah…"

The taijutsu specialist just kept on walking…and you guessed it, blushed.

Lee was walking normally and then tripped over something huge, like a rock then suddenly fell to the sandy floor with a thud!

"What a fool!" Sasuke said…

This caught Kakashi's attention. He marked his book and turned around.

Lee and Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Damn, sorry I scared you both!" Lee said.

"Spare me the sorry you give!"

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you!" Sakura tried to calm him down.

"Heh…..Sakura……you think this is Lee?" Sasuke smiled.

"If he is a taijutsu specialist, when he tripped, he would have the fastest reflexes on this team and not held onto me. He would have hand standed or something…well!?" Sasuke smirked. "To be a jounin or above….Sakura….trust no-one, not even our long term teacher, Kakashi!"

Sakura was amazed.

The fake Lee smiled….. "Nice one, I have heard of you Uchihas..Oh sorry, UCHIHA!"

He chuckled and melted into sand.

"Well, if he is a sand ninja, where is the real Lee!"

Sasuke pointed to the melting ninja. "The Suna have a newly advanced technique….they wrap sand around your body, once this is done, they can silence you and control you…until you notice!" Sasuke finished his explanation.

Kakashi was impressed….

Lee was lying there, on the floor. "Wha!...What happened!" he was puzzled.

Sakura explained quickly while the sand took a while to form completely.

Sasuke activated his famous Sharingan on both his dark black eyes so that they were switched from normal ninja eyes, to the copy style of Doujutsu (Eye techniques).

"This is a privilege to be fighting the last Uchiha…" the sand marked.

"Actually, fool, there are 3 more, all relatives of mine…" Sasuke replied with disgust.

"Let's get him guys!" Lee exclaimed.

The sand ninja chuckled. "Why would ANYONE take of three dumb ninjas plus one sensei by himself, meet me, Kiro, and two best mates, Hiro and Giro"

" What foolish names…"Sasuke snarled.

The main person, Kiro had been insulted…

"You'll pay!" He ran the typical ninja style of running, and jumped over Sasuke, meanwhile the rest appeared in front of Sasuke.

They chucked a handful of sand. Not normal sand…explosive sand…

BANG! Smoke appeared in front of them all. Sasuke was gone.

"Grow up guys…we are not Genin anymore.."Sasuke laughed.

Sasuke shouted "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!!"

Sakura was surprised. Orochimaru had taught him well. 9 other Sasukes appeared.

They all ran up to the three.

Kakashi, Sakura and Lee were witnessing his all new improved moves.

All 10 had shiny wire in their hands and ran as quick as he always was. He wrapped it around them, but before he could do that, they all busted into sand and it fell to the floor.

"Heh, so that's what you were going to do…" Sasuke squeezed the wire.

"It's only a genjutsu boys!" Sasuke chuckled. It all dis-appeared into thin air.

They arose up from the lying sand.

"It consumes lots of chakra as you know…"

"So what!" I can still kill you, Uchiha! Wow, the last Uchiha killed by me! Kiro!"

Sasuke looked at him in a puzzled way. "First of all, I said there were four of us left, three of which you cannot kill, for one is MY duty, got that Mr.Sand-man?!"

Now the situation was:

The three ninjas were all wrapped by the wire and held on by Sasuke's shadow clones.

Lee, Sakura and Kakashi were still watching his actions and listening to every word he spoke.

The shadow clones gave Sasuke the wire they were each holding tightly.

"Now, you may have heard this famous move by the Uchiha clan…"

"Katon! Karyuu Endan!" Sasuke shouted, then inhaled a deep and long breath, and let it go!

The three ninjas were shouting and screaming for their lives.

The fire blast got them…


End file.
